Amor a primera vista
by ambaraaa
Summary: Un viaje al exterior, que cambia sus vidas, tan solo con un pequeño tropiezo.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: **

Sesshomaru Taisho hace un viaje al exterior, que cambia su vida, tan solo con un pequeño tropiezo.

En la ciudad de Tokio, una compañía dirigida por un hombre, Inu no taisho, junto con sus dos hijos, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru. Los dos jóvenes son su mano derecha en la compañía, ayudándolo con el negocio familiar.

Era un día tranquilo, Sesshomaru en su oficina estaba con unos papeles, cuando escucha la puerta abrirse.

-que se te ofrece padre?- pregunto dejando lo que estaba haciendo.

-necesitamos hablar- entrando tranquilo a la oficina- tengo algo muy importante que discutir.

Sesshomaru levanta una ceja, interesado en lo que tenía que decir su padre.

-un amigo mío, quiere que vaya a Londres para unos negocios…. y quería preguntarte, si tú quieres tomar mi lugar?

-si- sin dudarlo, Sesshomaru siempre era de ayuda para su padre- total son solo algunos días.

-ese es el tema hijo, es todo un año.

Sesshomaru lo estaba pensando, todo un año lejos. Claramente él contesto que sí.

* * *

En su casa, su madrastra lo regañaba por su decisión.

-hijo no puedes irte todo un año!- Izayoi caminaba de un lado a otro alterada.

-no soy un niño madre- Sesshomaru, cuando tenía tres años perdió a su madre, cuando su padre se volvió a casar, Izayoi gano la confianza de su hijastro.

-como que te irás!- entrando a la casa Inuyasha, Sesshomaru y Izayoi lo miraban- no se queden mirando, contesten!

-sí, me iré por un año a Londres…- contesto a su hermano.

-como puedes estar tranquilo! Yo me quedare solo en el negocio, y tú te irás!- molesto con él.

-no te pases Inuyasha!- molesto- solo será un año, y volveré- más tranquilo.

-te tomas vacaciones, y el viejo no me deja!- cruzándose de brazos.

-bebé- Izayoi dándole un beso en la frente- es un viaje de negocios.

-sí, bebé- Sesshomaru burlándose de su hermano.

-cállate idiota!

* * *

En el aeropuerto toda su familia lo despedía, deseándole un buen viaje.

-hijo- su padre lo toma de un hombro antes de marcharse- toma, estas son las llaves de tu apartamento, que lo disfrutes!- dándole un abrazo. Sesshomaru subió al avión, viendo a su familia despidiéndolo.

Después de varias horas de viaje llega a Londres. Era de mañana en el lugar todo estaba tranquilo, cerca de un parque estaba su apartamento. Su departamento estaba en el último piso, era espacioso; decide tomar su abrigo y dar una vuelta por el parque

* * *

En otro lugar, una joven estaba durmiendo plácidamente, cuando suena su despertador. Ella lo apaga tapándose la cabeza con las sábanas, el despertador suena otra vez, estraves ella lo agarro viendo la hora.

-hay no! Es tarde!- se levanta y se viste con el uniforme de la universidad.

Al salir de su habitación peinando su largo cabello suelto, llega a la cocina.

-hola abuela!- saludo la joven, cayendo por un escalón.

-hola Rin!- saludo la anciana mujer- ten, estos son los libros, que te presto Ayame.

Rin lo más rápido, tomo los tres libros junto con un llavero que tenía un panda en el. Rin sale corriendo tomando el atajo del parque, al estar distraída viendo la hora, Rin tropieza con alguien cayendo ella y la otra persona.

-ah! Perdón… perdón!- disculpándose.

-deberías tener más cuidado…- Sesshomaru se da vuelta encontrándose con una joven, con cabellos largos hasta la espalda, ojos chocolate, y vestía un uniforme.

-perdona no te vi!- Rin junta sus libros, y Sesshomaru la ayuda con uno, dándoselo en la mano- gracias!- viendo al hombre de cabellos plateados suelto, y unos extraños ojos dorados. Rin se quedo mirándolo, cuando vio su reloj- hay no! Ya es tarde! Lo siento mucho! Adiós!- sale corriendo del lugar.

Sesshomaru se quedo quieto, inexpresivo como siempre. Antes de irse ve un llavero tirado en el suelo, lo levanto viéndolo, luego lo guardo en su chaqueta.

* * *

En la entrada de la universidad, una joven de cabello rojo, y ojos verdes, estaba en la entrada. Rin a lo lejos la ve saludándola con una mano.

-Rin! Por fin llegas!- viendo a su amiga que tragaba aire- otra vez te dormiste…

-lo siento!- suspira tomando aire- eso, y tuve un pequeño accidente…

-gracias por traer los libros- tomándolos, y Ayame nota que su amiga busca algo en su mochila- que haces?

-no encuentro mi llavero!-dejando la mochila, revisando sus bolsillos- oh no! Lo perdí!

-hablas de ese… seguro lo dejaste en otro lado.

-oh! Seguro se me cayó en el camino!- recordando el tropiezo, con aquel hombre de ojos dorados.

-Lo encontraras- mirándola con una sonrisa- ah! Se me olvidaba, hoy vendrás al parque a patinar!

-si lo recordé, los traje!- ambas entran a la escuela.

Al terminar las clases, ellas estaban con sus patines en el parque, Ayame tenía un papel en la mano de sus nuevos horarios.

-veo que son varias materias- viendo el papel.

-creo que son pocos…-viendo el papel.

-tú lo dices, porque saltaste dos años- Ayame era dos años más grande que Rin. En ese momento una ráfaga de viento, lleva el papel con él. Rin sin dudarlo, lo sigue, con ayuda de sus patines.

* * *

Sesshomaru estaba caminando tranquilo por el parque, cuando ve un papel volar, el lo agarra. Al darse vuelta, la misma chica de la mañana choca con él, cayendo los dos al suelo con ella arriba de él.

-tú- dijo Rin al vero.

-como que tú?- pregunto Sesshomaru levantándose.

-lo siento- vela hoja en su mano- oye! Ese papel es mío.

-como lo sabes? Podría ser mío-contesta, con el papel en la mano.

-porque lo estuve siguiendo- Sesshomaru le entrega el papel- hola! soy Rin Hasekura.

-Sesshomaru Taisho- dándole una mano.

-bueno nos veremos, otro día!

-mañana entonces- con una pequeña sonrisa.

-sí- le sonríe.

Rin se despide de Sesshomaru y vuelve con Ayame, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Amor a primera vista.**

Sesshomaru en la tarde, su único momento libre, estaba en el parque buscando a Rin con la vista. Al no encontrarla decide irse, y un grito lo distrajo.

-Sesshomaru!- cerca de él- lo siento no te encontraba.

-no importa- Sesshomaru le ofrece su brazo para caminar un rato.

Rin se sentía incomoda, ninguno de los dos hablaba y decide romper el hielo.

-y de dónde vienes?

-de Japón- Sesshomaru mira que ella baja la mirada- dije algo malo?

-no es solo que, siempre quise ir a Japón. Y cuántos años tienes?

-veinticuatro- él la miraba- y tu, cuantos?

-veintidós- con una sonrisa. Siguieron hablando casi toda la tarde hasta que Sesshomaru, recordó el llavero.

-esto es tuyo?- mostrándole el llavero, con el pequeño peluche.

-si! Es mío, donde lo encontraste?- tomándolo.

-lo encontré tirado en el piso, cuando te fuiste.

-gracias es muy importante para mi…

-en qué sentido?- dijo sentándose en una banca, junto con ella.

-es que, mi mamá me lo dio cuando cumplí ocho años, antes de que muriera…

-lo siento, no debí preguntar…

-no lo sabías- Rin se acerca a él colocando su cabeza en su hombro- y dime de tu familia…

-bueno al igual que a ti, Rin yo perdí a mi madre, cuando tenía tres años- Rin lo miraba- pero tengo madrastra, y a mi medio hermano.

Rin y Sesshomaru se quedaron hablando por un rato más, hasta que Rin noto que era de noche.

-Sesshomaru, tengo que volver a mi casa- Sesshomaru se comenzó a reír- de que te ríes?

-nada…

-Sabes…- llamando su atención- te conté un montón de cosas, eso que recién te conozco, eres un gran amigo!- Sesshomaru estaba contento, con su nueva amiga, a pesar de que estaba solo.

* * *

Rin y Sesshomaru se juntaba casi todos los días. Un día soleado en la universidad, Rin y Ayame estaban en la sombra de un árbol.

-ah! hoy hace mucho calor!- dijo Rin sentada debajo del árbol.

-oye Rin!- Ayame llamando su atención- ayer te vi, que caminabas junto a un chico.

-un chico? Hablas de Sesshomaru?

-con que, Sesshomaru?... y cuando planeabas decirme, que es tu novio?- viéndola.

-q-que?- sonrojada- no digas tonterías!- ocultando su nerviosismo.

-ah! No son novios, pero te gusta!- guiándole un ojo.

-eh!- Rin estaba más roja. Rin unos días atrás, comenzó a sentir algo por Sesshomaru.

-te gusta! Y no le dirás nada?

-Ayame, él vino hace poco, no voy a tirarme a sus pies, yo… -Rin no sabía cómo terminar.

-y por qué no le das celos, le coqueteas, o lo provocas…

-no lo sé…

* * *

Al terminar las clases, Rin se fue caminado a su casa, notando que unas nubes negras estaban afuera de su casa. Al llegar a su apartamento busca su llave, a no encontrarla Rin decide buscar a su abuela para pedirle su llave. Estaba atravesándolo el parque, cuando comenzó a llover. Rin corrió a un edificio abierto cerca de donde estaba.

Entro a un restaurante del edificio, sentándose en una mesa viendo la ventana.

-que haces aquí?- sonó una vos masculina detrás de ella

-Sesshomaru? Pero que haces aquí?- viéndolo.

-vivo en el edificio… que le paso a tu ropas?- viéndola empapada, Rin se sonroja.

-estaba cruzando el parque cuando comenzó a llover- Rin soltó un pequeño estornudo.

-Rin, ven- Sesshomaru le toma de una mano, guindola a un ascensor. En el último piso, Sesshomaru abrió la última puerta, entrando al apartamento.

-(_pero, que estoy haciendo?! Estoy en un apartamento con Sesshomaru! Y si…)_

-Rin!- llamando la atención de la joven.

-qué?- viéndolo que tenía, una toallas y ropas.

-toma en la última habitación, está el baño, y colócate esta ropa, luego dame la tuya, para que se seque.

Rin fue donde le indico Sesshomaru, viendo una tina, llena de agua para bañarse. Al terminar, se coloca la ropa que le dio Sesshomaru, oliendo su aroma. Al salir del baño, se encontró con él, sentado en un sofá.

-gracias…-acercándose a él- porque me ayudas?- Sesshomaru la mira.

-no hace falta preguntar… eres una persona muy valiosa, y la primera en ayudarme aquí- Rin al oírlo, lo abraza, dándole un beso en la mejilla-Rin.

-te molesto?

-no, pero quería decirte…

-tienes novia, no?

-no, déjame hablar – Rin asiente con la cabeza- mañana por la noche, abra una fiesta y quería preguntarte, si quieres ir…

-si con gusto! Me pasaras a buscar?

-sí.- Rin se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-e-esto es… una cita…-Sesshomaru no lo estaba pensando.

-si tu quieres, Rin.

-bu-bueno…- sonrojada mientras él la veía- s-si.

Sesshomaru sonríe acercándose a ella rosando sus labios, Rin cierra los ojos. Sesshomaru se alejo de ella, sabiendo que aun no era el momento.

-Rin…-ella abre los ojos, sonrojándose- te acompaño a tu casa.

* * *

Rin al estar en su casa por poco se desmaya, de lo sonrojada que estaba.

-hola Rin!- saludo su abuela- que tienes?

-tengo una cita! llamare a Ayame para pedirle ayuda!

Rin sale corriendo a su habitación, llamando a Ayame contándole todo lo sucedido.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Cita.**

A la mañana siguiente, Rin seguía durmiendo profundamente, cuando Ayame aparece en su cuarto, tirándose en ella.

-despierta dormilona! Es sábado y a la noche cita romántica! Vamos despierta!- le pega con una almohada.

-eh? Ayame?- viéndola en su cuarto- que haces aquí?

-bueno tu abuela me dejo pasar… además tenemos que ir de compras para tu cita- levantándola.

-será a la noche! Solo unos minutos- tapándose con las sábanas. Ayame la tira de su cama.

-despierta! Oh te echare agua fría!- Rin de un salto se levanto, sabiendo bien que lo aria otra vez.

* * *

En el centro comercial, Ayame la llevo a una tienda de ropa, esperando encontrar algo que le gustara.

-Ayame! No me gusta nada! No me siento bien con ningún atuendo!- sentándose en una banca del centro comercial.

-solo tenemos que seguir viendo… mira- señalo una vidriera con un vestido corto- ven vamos a verlo.

-buenos días señoritas- saluda un hombre- mi nombre es Jakotsu.

-bien, queremos ver ese vestido de la vidriera!- señalándolo.

-tienes buen gusto, que talla eres?- con el vestido en la mano.

-no es para mí… es para ella- tomando a Rin de los hombros.

-bueno te quedara, precioso!- dándole el vestido, en una cabina- sal cuando estés lista!

Después de un rato, Ayame sentada junto con Jakotsu esperaban a Rin.

-Rin! Ya sal!-grita Ayame desde afuera del vestidor. Rin salió del vestidor, con el vestido que vio Ayame.

-te queda precioso!- dijo Jakotsu levantándose y le da una vuelta.

El vestido era rosa pálido debajo de las rodillas, tenía detalles en la parte de bajo de flores y hojas, con un cinturón rojo.

-lo llevamos!- Ayame emocionada.

-qué?! Como lo pagare?

-no te preocupes hoy abrí la tienda, y les are un descuento…- Jakotsu mirándola.

-echo!- ambas, mientras Rin se sacaba el vestido para pagarlo. Al salir del vestidor, le entrega el vestido, y lo pagaron.

-tiene suerte…- Jakotsu a Rin que veía el vestido.

-gracias! Nos veremos después!- Se fueron a la casa de Rin esperando la noche.

* * *

En la noche, Rin daba vueltas de lo nervosa que estaba. Ayame la veía caminar de un lado al orto, nerviosa.

-quédate quieta! Él vendrá pronto.

-ese es el problema, estoy muy nerviosa! Él no viene! Y si se arrepintió!- tocando su pelo suelto con una mano.

-oye Rin! no lloriquees!- ambas sienten que tocan la puerta.

-es él- Rin abre la puerta encontrándoselo, vestido muy elegante con traje negro, y camisa blanca.

-hola Rin- tomando su mano dándole un beso- nos vamos?-ella asiente con la cabeza.

En la fiesta en una mansión con un enorme jardín, todo decorado elegante. Rin se bajo del auto de Sesshomaru, tomándose de su brazo; en la entrada un anciano saludo a Sesshomaru.

-Sesshomaru! Que gusto verte!- Sesshomaru extiende su mano en saludo.

-ella es Rin- presentándosela.

-es un gusto conocerte jovencita, me llamo Totosai.

-es un placer!- sonriéndole.

-valla Sesshomaru igual a tu padre! llevas un mes aquí y traes una tu novia…- Rin se sonrojo.

Sesshomaru no contesto y ambos entraron a la fiesta. Todos saludaban a Sesshomaru, y Rin solo lo veía, desde la mese en la que estaba con él, cuando ve a Totosai sentarse a su lado.

-hola señor Totosai!- Rin desanimada.

-te estás aburriendo? O solo lo ves- Rin solo lo veía- para ser su novia, estas muy enamorada de él.

-él no es mi novio…- triste.

-pero si estas enamorada-Rin asiente con la cabeza- bueno espero que tengas suerte! Porque está viniendo aquí.

Sesshomaru tomo la mano de Rin guiándola a la pista de baile, donde estaban bailando todos una canción lenta.

-Sesshomaru, espera! yo no sé bailar!- en vos baja sonrojada.

-yo te enseñare- tomándola de la cintura, tomándole una mano, con la de él y la otra en su hombro- solo sígueme.

Rin realmente no sabía bailar, pero Sesshomaru la guiaba y le daba confianza. Comenzó otra canción lenta, Rin tropezó en un intento por moverse al otro lado, cayendo suavemente sobre él. Ella levanto la mirada viéndolo a los ojos, quedando perdida, Sesshomaru la miraba fijamente sin despegar la mirada de ella.

-lo siento! Soy muy torpe!- sosteniéndose cerca de su pecho.

Ella se estaba por ir, antes de que se fuera la tomo del mentón.

-no digas tonterías Rin…

Se acerco lentamente, Rin cerró los ojos sintiendo su labios rosarse, ella de un impulso se beso de él con ternura, colocando sus manos en su cuello, sintiendo que él no reaccionaba.

-perdona…- separándose de Sesshomaru, sin quitar su manos de su cuello.

Sesshomaru tomo su mentón besándola apasionadamente, teniéndola de la cintura. Rin sentía su beso tan dulce, dejando que su lengua saboreara su boca. Sesshomaru termino con el beso, miradora, que ella tenía un brillo en los ojos.

-no es un buen lugar…- la toma de la mano llevándola afuera- Rin yo…- Rin no aguanto para besarlo, mientras él correspondía su beso.

-te amo- Rin al escucharlo, lo abrazo.

-te amo- Sesshomaru la comenzó a besar apasionadamente.

* * *

Desde adentro, Totosai los veía, riéndose de lo parecido que era con su padre, cuando conoció a Izayoi, con tan solo unos días ellos se enamoraron, al igual que Sesshomaru con la joven Rin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Este capitulo es mucho mas largo que los otros... no me di cuenta jaja! disfrútenlo.**

**Capitulo 4: Vivir bajo el mismo techo.**

En la hora de clases, Rin se estaba durmiendo sobre su pupitre.

-señorita Hasekura!- Rin despertó- al que tiene sueño, se retirara afuera.

-perdón señor! No lo volveré a hacer!

-está bien… por ser tu primera vez.

Las clases concurrieron normales, no mucho para Rin por el sueño. Al terminar ella se estaba cayendo del sueño.

-Rin parece que no dormiste en años!- Ayame viéndola- ahora podrás dormir tranquila, esta semana no tendremos clases!

-ah?- se refriega los ojos- Ayame, en esta semana te irás a ver a tu novio?

-sí.

-uh! Entonces, me tendré que quedar sola toda una semana!

-y Sesshomaru?

-hablo por las noches en mi casa, mi abuela no está, y tengo miedo estar sola…- suelta un gran suspiro- bueno me iré con Sesshomaru un rato! Adiós!

* * *

Sesshomaru llegaba de su oficina, al entrar a su apartamento, se tiro en su sofá agotado, cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta. Al abrirla Rin lo saluda con un beso.

-hola Sesshomaru!- viéndolo con su ropa de oficina- te molesto no?

-no, adelante- viéndola entrar- quieres algo de beber?

-No- lo mira y luego mira la hora- Sesshomaru, te gustaría que te prepare algo de comer?

-Rin no quiero que te moleste…

-no lo es! Te preparare algo, y tu descansa un rato.

Sesshomaru no protesto, y fue a descansar. Al estar lista la cena Rin lo busca en su habitación, viéndolo dormir. Dándole un beso en la frente lo despierta.

-deberías cambiarte de ropa- viéndolo con la misma ropa- ah! Esta la cena lista! te espero.

Rin pasó todo el día con Sesshomaru. Al caer la noche, Rin se sentía incomoda de volver a su casa.

-quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?- tomándole la mano- que tienes?

-no quiero volver…- bajando la cabeza.

-pero… y tu abuela?

-no está en mi casa… y no puedo quedarme en la casa de mi amiga, ella se fue hoy y…

- y no quieres quedarte aquí?- Rin lo mira- tengo una habitación de huéspedes y…

-si quiero quedarme!

Ambos fueron a su apartamento a buscar ropa. Al volver Sesshomaru no paraba de besarla, entrando al apartamento, Rin se separa de él.

-buenas noches- dándole un beso mas antes de dormir, cerrando la puerta.

* * *

En la mañana Sesshomaru despertó antes que Rin, entrando a una habitación con un gimnasio solo para él, vestido con un pantalón cómodo, una musculosa y el cabello recogido en una colita alta.

Rin despertó por un ruido de afuera, se levanta a buscar un vaso con agua. Al volver de la cocina, Rin ve que Sesshomaru salía de una habitación, con una toalla en el cuello. Rin se esconde tras la puerta, Sesshomaru nota algo en la puerta.

-Rin?- viendo la puerta.

-hola!- saliendo de atrás de ella.

-bueno si quieres el desayuno está en la cocina- se acerca a ella- duermes mucho hermosa- para luego irse.

Rin se quedo en la puerta sonrojada, entrando a su habitación se coloca un vestido casual de color verde, y se dirigió a la cocina. Rin estaba desayunando cuando su celular sonó.

-hola.

-hola Rin! que gusto que estés despierta!- saludo Ayame del otro lado.

-sí, dormí muy bien… y tu donde estas?

-en el aeropuerto esperando mi vuelo, Rin…- a lo ultimo dudosa.

-qué?

-en donde estas?- con el mismo tono.

-bueno… en el apartamento… de Sesshomaru- sonrojada.

-qué?! No me digas que durmieron juntos!

-que! No! En otra habitación…-tratando de calmarla- además él me trata muy bien.

-que no sabes nada! él en cualquier minuto te podría lleva a...

-estas exagerando! No lo aria!

-que sabes! En cualquier minuto podría pasar… bueno lo siento mi vuelo está por salir, te veré luego, adiós! – cortando la llamada.

Rin se quedo pensando en lo que dijo su amiga, respecto a su novio. Sesshomaru del otro lado de la cocina, la observaba viendo a la nada, se acerco a ella abrazándola por la espalda, sorprendiéndola.

-Sesshomaru! Me asustaste- se da vuelta dándole un apasionado beso, al separarse lo ve con su traje para la oficina- te irás?

-si mas tarde volveré, si quieres puedes salir o quedarte, toma- dándole una llave- no la pierdas- dándole otro beso.

* * *

Rin fue a centro comercial, a visitar a Jakotsu. Al verla, la saluda.

-hola! Que gusto verte!-acomodando la tienda- no tendrías que estar en la universidad?

-sí, pero esta semana no tenemos- viéndolo levantara una caja- quieres que te ayude?

Jakotsu asiente, Rin lo ayudo a acomodar la tienda. Al terminar, Jakotsu la abre la tienda.

-qué bueno que me ayudaste!- viéndola recordando el vestido que compro meses atrás- no te pregunte, como te fe con uno de mis vestidos?

-grandioso! Y ahora somos novios! Es tan lindo.

-que bien por ti- Jakotsu se da vuelta buscando algo en el aparador, cuando lo encontró, una foto- mira Rin, si quieres tener la mejor cita, este es el lugar mas perfecto!

-es un bosque, siempre quise visitar uno… pero está muy lejos una hora de viaje, no sé si él podrá, tiene trabajo.

- bueno si pueden, es lindo dar un viaje… quédate con la foto.

* * *

Rin se quedo con Jakotsu, todo el día. Rin volvió al apartamento de Sesshomaru, al no verlo, ceno sola viendo una película de terror. Sesshomaru llega viéndola en el suelo, ver la película.

-hola Rin.

-aah!

-ni que fuera un mostró- riéndose.

-Sesshomaru! Me asustaste!- Sesshomaru le da un beso.

-iré a cenar- Rin mira que se dirige a la cocina, levantándose a acompañarlo.

-hola amor!- sentándose al lado.

-que no estabas viendo la película?

-es mejor estar con mi novio…- le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Rin, te gustaría salir a algún lado esta semana?

-si… pero y tu trabajo?

-tengo libre esta semana- Rin le sonríe, y va a su cuarto a buscar la foto de Jakotsu. Al volver Sesshomaru término su cena- estuvo delicioso, eres una gran cocinera.

-gracias- sonrojada- mira esta foto, es un paisaje precioso! Y me gustaría que fuéramos…

-me encantaría- la sujeta de la cintura.

-( "_que sabes! En cualquier minuto podría pasar" y si Sesshomaru quiere eso ahora, que voy a hacer?!_) –Sesshomaru se aleja de ella.

-donde queda el lugar?

-no te preocupes yo lo conozco!

-te preguntó, si no tienes un mapa.

-no…

-y como planeas llegar?

-bueno…

-no te preocupes yo tengo uno, mañana bien temprano saldremos, si?

Rin asiente con la cabeza, antes de irse saluda a Sesshomaru con un beso y se va a su cuarto a descansar para mañana.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: Perdidos en nuestra cita Parte 1.**

Sesshomaru se levanto temprano, para ir al lugar donde Rin le dijo. Al pasar por su cuarto no nota que este despierta, y toca la puerta.

-Rin puedo entrar?- al no obtener respuesta decide preparar el desayuno.

Rin en su cama dormía cundo el despertador sonó. Lo intento tirar cundo ella misma cayo de su cama.

-ah!- levantándose del piso, y escucho que tocaban la puerta.

-Rin- Sesshomaru paso al cuarto- está el desayuno, cámbiate.

-sí.

Al terminar los dos el desayuno, prepararon todo para la cita. Cuando terminaron, Sesshomaru bajo primero a esperarla en el auto. Rin se cambio de ropa, con un pantano corto, y una remera blanca, salió del edificio y no lo encontraba.

-Rin!- Sesshomaru la llamo una cuadra atrás. Al verlo corre donde estaba, subiendo al auto.

-No te encontraba- tomando el mapa- bueno! yo seré tu copiloto.

-as lo que quieras- Rin le sonríe.

* * *

El resto del viaje ninguno de los dos hablo, Rin ve el camino viendo que se separaba en dos, derecha o izquierda.

-ahora derecha- Rin señalándolo.

-no Rin es izquierda.

-pero yo tengo el mapa, y es derecha.

-los carteles indican izquierda.

-sí pero están equivocados, es derecha el mapa lo indica así.

-Rin es izquierda!

-derecha!

-izquierda!

-derecha!

-está bien! Si nos perdemos es tu culpa!

Sesshomaru fue donde Rin le indico, para luego no hablarse más. Rin después de una hora veía el campo, sin estación de servicios, reviso en el mapa pero no decía nada al respecto.

-Sesshomaru…

-que pasa?- viéndola cuando nota que su auto se estaba deteniendo.

-que pasa? porque te detienes?- Sesshomaru ve el tanque de combustible, cero.

-no tiene combustible…

-qué?! Estamos en medio de la nada!

-yo te dije que era izquierda!- Rin se baja del auto molesta-Rin dónde vas?

-adonde más! llamare a una grúa!- sacando su celular- ah! No tengo señal- Rin escucha un rayo, y miro al cielo negro.

-será mejor que entres- Sesshomaru no la ve cerca del auto- Rin?- al salir Rin no estaba-Rin!

-que quiere?!- viéndola sentada cerca del auto.

-levántate, tenemos que buscar ayuda- le ofrece su mano, Rin la toma empezando a caminar.

* * *

Llevaban caminando varios minutos, cuando empezó a llover. Rin y Sesshomaru comenzaron a correr ocultándose de la lluvia debajo de un árbol.

-lo siento mucho… debí escucharte- Rin disculpándose con Sesshomaru- soy una tonta! Por mi culpa estamos perdidos.

-no es tu culpa, yo tenía que preparar todo para prevenir esto…-Sesshomaru la abraza de costado para que no tuviera frio.

-quienes son ustedes?!- dijo un hombre a espaldas de ellos.

-señor perdón! nos perdimos, nuestro auto se quedo, y nos agarro la lluvia!- Rin levantándose del suelo.

-nos iremos si lo desea- Sesshomaru listo para irse junto con Rin.

-que haces?! Son solo unos niños- una mujer aparece- pobres sitos están todos empapados! Vengan los alojaremos en nuestra casa.

-no es molestia volveremos a nuestro auto por ayuda- Sesshomaru tomándole una mano a Rin.

-no es molestia! Insisto!

-está bien!- Rin extendiendo su mano- me llamo Rin y él es mi novio Sesshomaru.

-un placer, me llamo Kaito y mi esposa Natsuki, somos de Japón.

-mucho gusto!

* * *

La pareja los guió a su casa no tan lejos de donde estaban. Llegaron a la casa de ellos.

-ven señorita tengo ropa que te quedara…-la mujer llevando a Rin a una habitación.

-y a ti jovencito, ten esto es mío- entregándole ropa.

* * *

Rin en la habitación, veía la lluvia caer.

-espero que te guste la ropa- dijo Natsuki saliendo de la habitación. Natsuki le entrego a Rin un vestido casual, naranja con flores rojas.

-( _Esto es gracioso! Que cita_!)- riéndose.

continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Perdidos en nuestra cita Parte 2. **_Lemon_

Rin veía la lluvia distraída, cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse.

-Sesshomaru?- viéndolo en la entrada, con otra ropa, un jeans negro, camisa blanca con una chaqueta- que haces aquí?- Sesshomaru se acerco a ella comenzándola a besar. Rin se sujeto de su cuello, Sesshomaru reacciono y la atrajo más a su cuerpo. Sesshomaru la coloco en la cama suavemente, besando su cuello, bajando su mano a sus muslos.

-sessh-Sesshomaru!-gemía Rin – para! Ah!- Rin intentando separarse- ah! estamos en otro lugar! ah! Para!

Sesshomaru dejo de besarla, mirándola. Rin se levanta de la cama tomándole la mano, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-solo por hoy, al llegar al apartamento prepárate…- Sesshomaru en su oído.

Tocaron la puerta, era el hombre que los ayudo, Kaito.

-joven Sesshomaru! Dejo de llover e iremos por su auto!

-si- Sesshomaru comenzó a seguir a Kaito, antes de irse saludo a Rin con un beso- te veré luego… te amo.

* * *

Sesshomaru y Kaito, fueron donde estaba su auto, al verlo Kaito lo reviso.

-esta como nuevo! No tiene nada solo le falta combustible- Kaito saco el freno de mano- bueno ahora lo empujaremos a mi casa…

-está bien- comenzando a empujar su auto.

-bien no tardaremos mucho!- viéndolo.

-sí, le estamos muy agradecidos con su ayuda.

-gracias!- viéndolo- veo que la amas demasiado!

-sí.

-y ase cuanto se conocen?- pregunto interesado.

-bueno… medio año.

-es bastante tiempo! Seguro todo estará bien, de ahora en adelante.

* * *

Llegaron a la casa unos minutos después. Rin veía por la ventana para ver si venia Sesshomaru, esperándolo ansiosamente, Natsuki paso al cuarto donde estaba.

-claramente estas ansiosa!-con una bandeja con té- quieres tomar té afuera?

-si con gusto- salieron al jardín de la casa, sentándose en una mesa debajo del techo. Rin estaba viendo el cielo obscuro- espero que termine de llover pronto…

- no se ve que quiera llover de nuevo- Natsuki ve a su esposo y al joven llegar a la casa- que bueno que llegaron!

* * *

Dejaron el auto afuera, mientras Kaito sacaba un tanque que contenía combustible. Al terminar Sesshomaru probó el auto y arranco.

-supongo que se irán- menciona Natsuki triste, viendo que estaba anocheciendo.

-Sí- Rin triste- cuando podamos vendremos a visitarlos!

-bueno eso nos gustaría!- Kaito abrazándola- y tu cuídala!

Sesshomaru y Rin, subieron al auto dirigiéndose a la ciudad. Al llegar Rin y Sesshomaru bajaron todo del auto.

-terminamos de traer todo?- pregunto Rin.

-si todo- viendo que llovía fuerte.

Rin se acordó de lo que dijo en el campo, poniéndose sonrojada.

- ("_solo por hoy, al llegar al apartamento prepárate_" _que hare? No sé qué hacer?!)-_ Rin se sentía más avergonzada.

-quieres cenar?- llamando su atención, Rin asintió.

* * *

Seguía lloviendo Rin se cubría con las sábanas por el miedo. Decidió levantarse cuando abrió la puerta encontrándose con Sesshomaru.

-deberías estar durmiendo- mirándola.

-no puedo dormir… es que…- Rin dudo un momento- me asustan las tormentas!- sonrojada.

-entonces ven…- acercándose a ella, llevándola a su habitación- acuéstate en mi cama, yo me quedare despierto, no te preocupes… -Rin lo beso apasionadamente.

Sesshomaru la guio a su cama, dejándola delicadamente en ella. Sesshomaru la besaba en el cuello, con una mano en su espalda y otra bajando a sus muslos, Rin gemí con los besos de él. A Sesshomaru le molestaba la remera y pantalón de Rin sacándoselos, dejándola en ropa interior. Rin le saco la camisa dejando al descubierto su bien formando torso.

Él bajaba sus besos, con sus dos manos le saco su sostén, dejando al descubierto sus pechos, Sesshomaru se deleitaba saboreándolo uno y acariciando el otro con su mano. Rin gemía con cada toque de él, ella se estremeció al sentir que la tocaba cerca de su intimidad, y sacándole lo que le quedaba, dejándola completamente desnuda.

Sesshomaru comenzó a desprender su pantalón, Rin con sus piernas se lo saco junto con sus bóxer dejándolo desnudo. Comenzó a penetrarla lentamente notando algo raro.

-eres virgen?- pregunto sintiendo como rompía.

-si..Ah! no importa! Ah! Sigue!

Sesshomaru comenzó a moverse lento, adecuado para Rin, sintiéndola gemir por el placer que sentía. Rin sentía un dolor placentero, sintiéndose estremecer con sus movimientos. Al sentirlo Sesshomaru se movía más rápido, aumentando los gemidos, para llegar juntos a su clímax, sintiéndose más feliz que nunca en su vida.

-te amo- Sesshomaru con una vos ronca - duerme…

-te amo…- abrazándose a él, con ternura.

Quedaron los dos profundamente dormidos, abrazándola, protegiéndola de todo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: decisión.**

Rin despertó lo más rápido posible, bajando vestida a la recepción, por el correo y volvió al apartamento.

-Abuela! Llego! Llego! – Saltando de alegra- me graduare dentro de una semana!

-te felicito! Es fin de año, y mi niña se graduara de la universidad!- con pañuelo secándose las lagrimas.

- ah! Le diré a Sesshomaru! Quiero que este en mi graduación!- tomo sus llaves y salió del apartamento.

Llago lo masa rápido al apartamento de Sesshomaru, sabiendo que hoy era su día libre. Toco la puerta, y él abrió siendo recibido con un apasionado beso.

-hola amor!- Rin dándole otro beso.

-hola hermosa- asiéndola pasar a su apartamento.

Sesshomaru no paraba de besarla recostándola en el sofá, besando su cuello.

-ah! Sesshomaru!- Rin decidió después decirle su sorpresa.

Sesshomaru con ayuda de Rin, quedaron completamente desnudos, penetrándola y haciéndole el amor como les gustaba.

Al terminar Rin acostada a un costado de él, lo veía que la miraba.

-Sesshomaru…- llamando su atención- hoy llego una carta de la universidad, y me graduare en una semana…

-estaré con presente, no me lo perdería- besándole el hombro.

-me haces cosquillas!

-entonces te hare mas.

Sesshomaru se coloca arriba de ella, para que lo recibiera, penetrándola suavemente. Él se movía más rápido.

-aah! Sessho- ma- maru! Ah!

Besando su cuello, moviéndose cada vez mas rápido, volviendo loca a Rin.

-Sesshomaru! Estas ah usando… aah!

-si no te preocupes!- en un jadeo.

Ambos llegaron a su clímax, Sesshomaru se separo de ella saliendo con cuidado.

-Te amo tanto hermosa…- besándola, cuando el celular de Sesshomaru arruino el momento.

-hola Sesshomaru?- del otro lado de su celular.

-si quien habla?

-Totosai, necesito que vengas a la oficina ahora si es posible…

-si iré en un rato… -colgando la llamada.

-qué pasa?- pregunto Rin.

-me tengo que ir… regresare cuando pueda, y te llevare a cenar a donde tú quieras.

-me encanta- Rin se levanto del sofá buscando su ropa- seria más cómodo, buscar mi ropa si no me la tiraras.

-entonces te la arranco y no las buscas mas…- colocándose su pantalón. Listo él se fue dejándola en su apartamento.

* * *

Al llegar a su oficina, Sesshomaru es sorprendido por todos.

-bienvenido! Espero que te guste, es una fiesta para ti!- Totosai feliz.

-gracias por el detalle… de que se trata?- curioso por su fiesta.

-bueno tu tiempo en Londres a concurrido y volverás a Japón.

-qué?! Lo olvide!- sorprendido, en verdad Sesshomaru se olvido de su tiempo en Londres.

-como te olvidas!- guiándolo a una mesa sentándolo- quieres decirme, como te olvidas de algo muy importante!

-no lo sé…

-como que no lo sabes?! Trabajas casi todo un año y no sabias?

-Rin…

-que pasa con ella?

-que le diré… no sé cómo lo tomara, me matara seguro.

-y pídele matrimonio, ella se irá a Japón, caso resuelto- Totosai cruzándose de brazos- mañana temprano te ayudare a que le compres un anillo de compromiso…

Sesshomaru al escucharlo, saca una cajita dándosela a Totosai.

-es el anillo que le daré a Rin…

-qué?!- sorprendido de la noticia de Sesshomaru.

- mañana por la noche y le pediré, pero no te garantizo que ella acepte irse a vivir a Japón…

-si no acepta, que vas a hacer?

-renuncio.

-no puedes renunciar! has trabajado en los negocios cinco años y renunciaras!

-no puedo dejarla- bajando la cabeza- mañana te diré y le diré a mi padre…

-está bien esperare tu respuesta.

Sesshomaru se levanto de la mesa lista para irse. Totosai lo veía, sabiendo que hacia lo correcto con su decisión.

continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8:Pequeña sorpresa. **

Rin y Ayame estaban en un salón en la universidad, preparando todo para la ceremonia de graduación. Al terminar todo solo le quedaba organizar la cena, y decoración.

-bueno solo falta, la comida, bebida...- notando que Rin no la escuchaba- Rin! Me estas escuchando!

-eh? Si Ayame…

-que tienes? todo el día estuviste distraída!

-es que tengo hambre.

-fuiste a mi casa el otro día, y por poco no te comes todo!

-lo siento!

-bueno está bien, eres una niña glotona!

Al terminar con la organización del salón, Ayame y Rin fueron a apartamento de Rin. Caminando por el parque las dos compraron un helado.

-oye Rin?- viéndola comer uno con tres sabores.

-que Ayame?

-no crees que es mucho?- Rin mira el helado.

-no… es poco, si fuera más si- sonriéndole como si nada.

Al llegar al apartamento, Rin se siente mareada.

-te sientes bien?

-creo que…- antes de poder contestar, se tapo la boca corriendo al baño.

Ayame y su abuela la vieron correr, y decidieron llevarla a un hospital.

* * *

En el hospital Rin estaba como si nada hubiera pasado, Ayame preocupada la miraba.

-Ayame, deja de mirarme así- viendo a su amiga que la miraba.

-no puedo evitarlo, me preocupas- angustiada- Rin, y si tienes algo malo!

-qué? Puedo llegara a tener algo malo?- asustada por lo que dijo Ayame.

-señorita Hasekura.

Ambas entraron, viendo al doctor esperarlas.

-buenas tardes señoritas- saludo el doctor- ahora quien es mi paciente?

-soy yo señor- Rin dando un paso adelante.

-bueno siéntate en la camilla- Rin se sienta, como le dijo el doctor- que le sucede jovencita.

-bueno no lo sé…

- estuvo comiendo mucho estas semanas, y hoy vomito supongo que tiene algo raro- contesto Ayame.

El doctor le hizo varios estudios, viendo si tenía un desorden.

-no tiene nada estas perfectamente jovencita!- con una sonrisa el doctor- pero puede haber una posibilidad de que pueda estar embarazada.

-qué?!- guitaron ambas.

El doctor le hizo la prueba para saber si estaba embarazada.

-bueno ya termine- dijo feliz el doctor.

-y?- ansiosas.

-dio positivo!

Rin se quedo sin decir nada, no reaccionaba.

-de cuánto?- pregunto Ayame.

-dos semanas- el doctor le entrego un papel- regrese dentro de unas semanas.

* * *

Al salir del hospital el celular de Rin sonaba, pero no contestaba, Ayame lo toma contestando por ella.

-hola.

-hola Rin?- pregunto Sesshomaru.

-no soy Ayame.

-y Rin?

-esta- lo dudo un rato, mira a Rin que seguía igual- está ocupada.

-está bien, dile que iré por ella a la noche, adiós-cortando la llamada

-al parecer tienen una cita…- Rin seguía igual- Rin! Por favor reacciona!

-em- embarazada… Sesshomaru- Rin comenzó a llorar- como lo mirare a la cara.

-Rin no es tu culpa, son cosas que suceden… hoy se lo dirás.

-qué? Que quede embarazada?- seguía llorando- no puedo! Me odiara!

Ambas llegaron al apartamento, y Rin seguía llorando en su cuarto. Afuera de su habitación, su abuela la escuchaba llorar.

-que la sucede Ayame?

-señora Kaede, Rin esta…

-estoy embarazada…- Rin afuera de la habitación.

-Rin…

-perdón no… yo no- llorando.

Su abuela no sabía qué hacer, simplemente la abrazo para consolarla.

continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9: Petición.**

Rin seguía llorando, en los brazos de su abuela. Ayame las miraba triste, cuando recordó lo que le dijo Sesshomaru.

-Rin, Sesshomaru vendrá- llamando la atención de las dos- dijo que vendía por ti, dentro de unas horas!

-te arreglaremos, y le dirás- levantando a su nieta.

* * *

Llegada la noche Sesshomaru en su apartamento, estaba con su celular llamando.

-porque no contestan…-marcando otra vez el numero.

Con el mismo resultado, Sesshomaru ve la hora y sale de su departamento por Rin. Al llegar al departamento toca la puerta. Del otro lado Rin de los nervios vomito, y estaba en la cama mareada.

**-**Sesshomaru!- saludo Kaede- ven pasa.

Sesshomaru entro, sentándose en un sillón a esperarla. Ayame estaba en la cocina, al ver a Sesshomaru lo saludo.

-hola Sesshomaru!- Ayame sentándose frente a él- que haces aquí?

-estoy esperando por Rin… si ya lo sabes.

-hablo de que la busques en su cuarto…

* * *

Sesshomaru fue al cuarto de Rin, viendo en la puerta a Kaede que no pudo entrar.

-señora, donde esta Rin?

-está dentro de su cuarto, no quiere salir.

Sesshomaru intento abrir la puerta, no lo logro.

-Rin ábreme la puerta!- no obtuvo respuesta-Rin abre la puerta!

Con uno empujón abrió la puerta de su habitación, viéndola en la cama con las sábanas en su cabeza.

-Rin, que haces?

-lárgate!- Sesshomaru se sienta en su cama, intentando calmarla.

-que tienes- con voz tranquilizante.

Rin soltó en llanto y se abrazo a él, Sesshomaru la abrazaba consolándola.

-Sesshomaru tengo que decirte algo muy importante- sentándose en la cama.

-igual yo Rin- dándole un beso en la frente.

-entonces, dime tu primero.

-está bien- Sesshomaru se levanta de la cama, arrodillándose al frente de ella, Rin cambio su cara a una sonrisa- Rin, no hace falta saber que eres la mujer perfecta para mi… entonces- suspiro, Rin vio a Sesshomaru sacar una cajita con un anillo - Rin Hasekura, quieres casarte con migo?

-SI! Si!- Rin se arrojo a sus brazos, dándole un apasionado beso. Sesshomaru le coloco el anillo en el dedo besando su mano- te amo- con un beso en la mejilla.

-Rin, que ere la que me tenias que decir?

-bueno…- bajo la cabeza avergonzada- estoy… estoy embarazada!- tapándose la cara.

Sesshomaru se quedo en shock, no sabía bien que hacer en esa situación, sabiendo que cambio sus planes con su familia en Japón.

-estas enojado! Lo sabia! Sabía que reaccionarias así! –llorando.

-no estoy enojado…- besándola- te amo- besándola apasionadamente recostándola en la cama.

-Sesshomaru! Detente estamos en mi casa!- Sesshomaru se detiene.

-perdón, ven iremos a cenar…

- cuenta el bebé?- tomándole la mano.

- sí – saliendo del cuarto- pero antes tengo otra cosa que decirte.

-a solas, no?

-si – entran al cuarto, Rin se sienta en su cama viéndolo- cuando nos casemos… vendrás con migo a Japón?

-mi abuela se quedara sola en Londres…

-ella también viene con nosotros, aceptas ir o no?

-lo siento pero no, ella en su condición subir a un avión la dejaría en mal estado.

-comprendo, nos quedaremos aquí.

-está bien! Entonces tendremos nuestra cita?

-claro donde tú quieras!

-aquí! Quiero tener una cena familiar! espero que no te moleste?

-por supuesto que no!- saliendo del cuarto, agarrados de las manos.

* * *

Al terminar la cena Sesshomaru se dirigió al a casa de Totosai. Al llegar Totosai lo recibe en su casa, sentándose en un sofá de la sala.

-y bien que tal salió la propuesta!- pregunto el anciano.

-bueno acepto, pero no iremos a Japón…

-cuál es el problema?

-primero su abuela no puede viajar en avión- suspiro recordando lo que dijo Rin- y por último… Rin está embarazada…

-qué?!

-dile a mi padre que renuncio…

-pero es una locura! En qué piensas! Dónde vas a trabajar! Piensa en tu hijo!

-lo pensé! Y con mis años de experiencia conseguiré trabajo.

-bueno si eso quieres… yo te ayudare a conseguir trabajo en un lugar que es para ti…

Sesshomaru recibió la tarjeta de Totosai, sabiendo que conseguiría trabajo. Sesshomaru se retira de la casa, camino a su apartamento.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10: Tres años.**

Sesshomaru estaba en la calle caminando tranquilo, cuando escucha un grito que llamo su atención.

-PAPÁ! – Sesshomaru se da vuelta, siendo abrazado por el niño- hola papá!

-que haces aquí? Y tu mamá?- viéndola acercarse.

-lo siento Sesshomaru, se soltó apenas te vio- Rin inclinándose de lo cansada que estaba, por correr dos cuadras con bolsas de compras.

-quieres que te ayude?

-supongo que sí- dándole tres bolsas.

-mamá! Yo también quiero ayudarte!- Rin le sonríe dándole una bolas mas chica.

-no crees que son demasiadas?- pregunto Sesshomaru viéndola.

-no! Tú piensas eso?

-si traer seis bolsas llenas es mucho, y mas con el enano- caminado al apartamento.

-no le digas así!- Rin viendo a su hijo en le espalda de Sesshomaru.

-mamá! – Rin lo mira- tenemos que comprar mi regalo! Me lo prometiste!

-es cierto- viendo a Sesshomaru- que quieres?

-quiero ir al parque! Papá me dice que es muy divertido ir!

-está bien iremos! Y tu papá?- llegando al apartamento.

-si yo quiero que vaya!

-está bien- Sesshomaru dejándolo en el suelo- ven te cambiare la ropa- y su hijo se fue corriendo lo más rápido que podía.

-es muy rápido!- Rin tirándose en el sofá- no sé de dónde lo saco!

-creo que ya se…- viéndola, recordando cuando se conocieron, Rin corría rápido para llegar a clases- Inu es igual a ti…

-ja! Ve a cambiarlo!- Sesshomaru se reía, camino al cuarto de Inu.

* * *

En el parque, los tres subieron a la rueda de la fortuna, viendo toda la ciudad.

-miren es estupendo!- grito Inu en las piernas de su padres.

-es hermoso- Rin viendo por una de las ventanas- feliz cumpleaños Inu!- Rin sacando un regalo de su bolso.

-si! Es lo que quería!- el regalo de Inu era una pelota roja, que a él le gusto desde hace bastante tiempo- si! Ahora podre jugar con papá!

Sesshomaru sonríe abrazando a Rin de la cintura, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Al terminar de recorrer el parque, Inu se quedo dormido en brazos de Sesshomaru. Llegaron al apartamento dejándolo en su cama, profundamente dormido, mientras Sesshomaru le daba un beso en la frente.

* * *

Entrando su habitación encontrándose a Rin en su cama sacándose, los tacos y aretes.

-hola Sesshomaru! Esta dormido no?- viendo que él se sentaba del otro lado de la cama.

-si se quedo dormido…-viéndola con una sonrisa.

-que tienes- riéndose- tengo algo?

-no…-tomándola de la cintura recostándola en la cama.

-sessh! Que haces?

-te ves demasiado hermosa- besándola apasionadamente.

-espera! Cierra la puerta!- Sesshomaru bajaba a su cuello.

-está cerrada… no te preocupes.

Rin no podía decir mas estaba encantada con sus besos, con rápidos movimientos la dejo completamente desnuda, dejándole paso a Sesshomaru para hacerla suya.

-sessh! Escucho ruidos en la cocina ah!- Sesshomaru dejo de besarla, escuchando también el ruido.

-iré a ver que es quédate aquí- Sesshomaru se levanto colocándose un pantalón y la camisa desprendida.

Al llegar a la cocina ve a Inu sobre una silla, intentando sacar unas galletas.

-Inu, que haces?

-tengo hambre papá!- bajándose de la silla.

-no debiste hacerlo en medio de la noche…- levantándolo sacando lo que quería Inu.

-no quería despertarte- llevándolo al su cuarto. En su cama Inu se quedo dormido, dejando cuatro galletas en su maesa de luz.

* * *

En su cuarto vio a Rin sentada en su cama viendo por la ventana, Sesshomaru se sienta a su lado sacándose la camisa.

-que era?- preocupada.

-fue Inu, se levanto buscando algo para comer…- Rin suspiro aliviada. Sesshomaru la toma de la cintura atrayéndola a él- quedamos pendiente en algo muy importante…

Rin lo rodio del cuello basándolo apasionadamente, sacando su pantalón dejándolo desnudo. Sesshomaru la penetro moviéndose cada vez más rápido, llegando a su clímax saliendo de ella con cuidado. Sesshomaru seguía arriba de Rin cuando noto que ella comenzó a reírse.

-de que te ríes?- pregunto viéndola.

-eres un desesperado- dándole un beso en la nariz- el lápiz labial no te queda amor!- riendo más fuerte.

-es tu culpa por usar pintura en la boca- sacándose la pintura, de la boca y mejilla.

Rin seguía riendo, Sesshomaru la tomo de la cintura abrazándola, quedando Rin durmiendo en sus brazos.

continuara...


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11: Decisión de familia.**

Sesshomaru estaba durmiendo con Rin abrazados, cuando Sesshomaru escucha su celular sonar, despertándolo de su profundo sueño.

-hola- soñoliento.

-hola Sesshomaru?- pregunto del otro lado una mujer.

-si, quien es?- escuchando un grito de parte del otro lado del celular.

-eres tú hijo!

-ma-madre?- sorprendido, viendo a Rin moverse incomoda.

-si soy yo! Qué alegría volverte a escuchar! Donde esta? Estas bien? Dime!- contenta Izayoi.

-estoy bien madre, estoy en Londres- viendo a Rin despertarse- espérame un segundo.

-si como quieras! Llamare a tu hermano!

-Rin vuelve a dormir…- besándola en la mejilla y hombro.

-con quien hablas?- pregunto mirándolo.

-después te diré… descansa iré a hablar afuera- Sesshomaru se levanta de la cama, caminado afuera de su habitación.

-hola! – escucho el celular.

-hola Inuyasha.

-que bueno oírte otra vez!- contento Inuyasha.

-a que se debe la llamada?- pregunto sabiendo que quería decirle algo importante.

-bueno nuestro padre necesita tu ayuda, no puede con el negocio, nos haces falta en Japón hermanito…

-bueno es que…

-tienes que decir que si! Además me voy a casar y necesito a mi padrino!- contento a lo último.

-está bien…- dudando de cómo lo tomaría su familia- llámame luego adiós- cortando la llamada.

* * *

Sesshomaru entro a su habitación vendo a Rin que lo esperaba sentada.

-me vas a decir, porque escuche la vos de una mujer, llamándote a esta horas de la madrugada?!- celosa.

-estas celosa?- sentándose a su lado riéndose.

-si! Tú eres mío! Y no acepto que hables con una mujer a estas horas!- mas enojada.

-quieres saber quién era?- pregunto, tomándola de la cintura.

-suéltame! No quiero saber quién era!- Sesshomaru se coloca arriba de ella.

-era mi madre…- riéndose.

-que!- Rin se sonroja tapándose la cara de lo avergonzada que estaba- soy una tonta!

-no eres tonta… eres celosa y me encanta- besando su cuello- te amo Rin…

-ah! Espera- alejándolo con sus manos en su pecho- que decía tu madre?

-bueno, en realidad mi hermanos me hablo…-más serio- necesitan de mi ayuda en Japón…

-te irás?- soltando algunas lagrimas- no quiero que te vayas!

-quiero que nos mudemos a Japón…-tomándola de la mano- necesito que aceptes.

-no se…

-tendremos una casa, Inu podrá tener un jardín, una mascota si quiere, tendremos a mi familia cerca…

-no estoy segura…Inu se adaptara?

-recuerdas, le ensañamos a hablar japonés no tendrá problemas… necesito que aceptes no soportaría no verlos…

-mañana hablaremos con Inu para ver qué opina.

Sesshomaru le da un beso rápido abrazándola para dormirse profundamente.

* * *

En la mañana Rin estaba preparando el desayuno, mientras veía como Inu jugaba con Sesshomaru.

-Inu…- llamando la atención del niño Sesshomaru.

-que papá?- viéndolo

-que dirías, si nos fuéramos a vivir a otro lado?

-los tres juntos?- Sesshomaru asiente- SI! Y tendremos una casa?

-sí, todo lo que quieras!

-si! Pero donde vamos papá?

-Japón…- Rin sonriéndole- es un lugar hermoso! Tu papá vivía en ese lugar…- Inu asintió con la cabeza.

Sesshomaru sonríe viendo a su pequeño hijo, cuando su teléfono sonó.

-yo atenderé, cuídalo amor…- Rin fue a atender el teléfono de la sala- hola…

-hola señorita, me podría dar con Sesshomaru…- del otro lado un hombre.

-si…- fue donde se encontraba Sesshomaru- amor teléfono, es para ti..

-hola- tomando el teléfono.

-hola hijo!- saludo su padre- quería preguntarte si vas a volverá casa?

-si volveré, cuando pueda sacare el boleto de avión…

-no hace falta, te mande dinero suficiente para pagar tu pasaje a Tokio…

-bueno cuando llegara?

En la puerta, se escucho que tocaban, Rin fue y recibió un paquete.

-sessh es para ti…-entregándoselo.

-recibí tu paquete…- contestándole a su padre.

-está bien! Mañana estarás en casa! Te preparare todo donde vivas antes! Adiós!-cortando la llamada.

-que tiene ese paquete papá?- Inu acercándose a Sesshomaru.

-es dinero…Rin tenemos que empacar, mi padre pide que mañana tomemos el avión a Tokio.

-él sabe de nosotros?- pregunto Rin.

-no, no lo sabe… le diremos cuando estemos en Tokio, serán una sorpresa.

-sí.

Rin fue a empacar sus cosas junto con las de Sesshomaru e Inu. Sesshomaru fue al aeropuerto a sacar los boletos de avión de su familia, feliz por volver a ver a su familia.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12: Nueva casa.**

En el avión Rin dormía con Inu en sus brazos, junto con Sesshomaru abrazándola de los hombros. Al terminar el vuelo, bajaron al aeropuerto viendo lo grande que era.

-mamá es grande este edificio!- Inu viendo a su alrededor.

Sesshomaru toma las valijas ellos, llevándolas a un taxi. Pasada varios minutos llegaron a una casa bastante grande, notando que el taxi se detenía.

-bueno es aquí señor!- Sesshomaru le pago al hombre bajando todo su equipaje del auto.

-Sesshomaru- llamo la atención Rin- esta-esta es nuestra casa?

-si yo vivía aquí antes de quedarme en Londres…

-pero papá! Es muy grande la casa! – Inu corriendo a la puerta.

Al entrar a la casa, Rin se quedo asombrada de lo grande cómoda que se veía, llamando su atención una puerta de vidrio, que daba a un jardín precioso con una piscina.

-papá! donde dormiré yo?-viendo la casa.

-arriba, vengan les mostrare…

Los guio a la parte de arriba de la casa viendo varias puertas, Sesshomaru abrió una de las habitaciones.

-esta será tu habitación Inu…

-me encanta es genial!- viendo su cama, y ventana que daba al patio de su nueva casa.

-te quedaras aquí Inu?- pregunto Rin.

-si mamá!

Rin lo miro feliz saliendo del cuarto, viendo a Sesshomaru guíala a la ultima habitación de la casa. Al entrar a su nueva habitación, viéndola ten cómoda con un balcón que daba al jardín viendo lo hermoso que se sentía el aire. Rin se abrazo a Sesshomaru dándole barios besos en la cara.

-Rin…

-gracias!- con sus manos en su cuello.

-por qué?- besándola en la mejilla y un poco más abajo.

-no lo recuerdas?

-no- separándose de ella para mirarla.

-cuando nos conocimos yo te dije, siempre quise ir a Japón…- Rin lo beso apasionadamente- ahora estamos en el lugar que siempre quise visitar, solo que mejor de lo que pensé!

Sesshomaru la recostó en la cama besándola apasionadamente, sin separarse de ella.

-te amo- con barios besos de ella en su cara.

-te amo!- tomándolo del cuello, para que siguiera el beso.

Sesshomaru bajo sus manos a sus muslos acariciándola.

-sessh! Inu está cerca!

-está bien!- viéndola sonrojada- esta noche estrenaremos la casa- cerca de su oído.

Rin se reía de Sesshomaru de su comportamiento, Sesshomaru seguía besándola por todos lados, cuando el ruido de su teléfono los interrumpió.

-voy a ponerle un horario a ese viejo! Me interrumpe con el teléfono, cuando estoy con mi esposa…

-jajá! Contesta!- Rin riéndose de lo que dijo su esposa.

-hola

-hola hijo!

-padre que se te ofrece?

-veo que estas en casa?

-si hace unos minutos…

-está bien! iremos a visitarte dentro de unos minutos.

-no!- dijo Rin por accidente, mientras Sesshomaru le tapaba la boca.

-que fue eso?

-fue… fue alguien que grito de afuera!- mirando a Rin que estaba sonrojada.

-lo siento no lo pude evitar- apenada por el pequeño accidente.

-no importa…

-que no importa Sesshomaru?

-nada!- dijeron ambos.

-Sesshomaru estas con alguien más?

-no!- volvieron a decir los dos al mismo tiempo, Sesshomaru le tapo la boca a Rin para que no volviera a decir cosas en frente del teléfono, sino arruinaría la sorpresa.

-Sesshomaru estas bien?

-si padre, es solo un ruido nada más!-Rin lo miraba con una gotita en la cabeza.

-bueno- dudoso de la respuesta de Sesshomaru- mañana iremos a tu casa…

-no iremos a su casa…

-iremos?

-eh?... es todo adiós padre!- cortando la llamada.

-perdono! podía evitar escuchar la conversación!- Rin viendo que corto la llamada.

-no importa! Creo que yo también casi arruino la sorpresa!- abrazándola.

Se quedaron profundamente dormidos abrazados, después de un largo viaje, dejando cuatro años atrás juntos, en Londres.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13: Primera impresión.**

Inu no taisho e Izayoi esperaban con ansias a su hijo, mirando también a su hijo Inuyasha con su prometida sentados juntos, hablando en el jardín.

-Inuyasha- llamo la prometida de Inuyasha- tú crees que les agrado a tu familia?

-no digas tonterías Kagome! Por supuesto que le agradas!- abrazándola de la cintura- a quien no viste es a mi hermano…

-como es?

-bueno es un idiota! No volvió en cuatro años a Tokio… seguro tiene una buena escusa!

-lo extrañaste?- riéndose de saber que quería a su hermano.

-no digas cosas sin sentido!- cruzándose de brazos.

Kagome se reía del comportamiento infantil de su novio. Inuyasha vio a otro lado viendo un auto familiar.

-es…se Sesshomaru! Padre! Madre!

Sus padres miraron el auto de Sesshomaru estacionarse al frente de la casa.

* * *

Dentro del auto Rin moría de los nervios, junto con Inu que no se quedaba quieto.

-Sesshomaru no puedo! Que van a decir cuando me vean con un niño en brazos?!

-no te preocupes, saldrá todo bien!- dándole un beso tranquilizándola.

-papá! No quiero bajarme del auto! Tengo miedo!-Inu subiendo a sus piernas.

-de que tienes miedo?- tomándolo en brazos.

-que no me quieran…- bajando la cabecita.

-como no te van a querer! Yo te amo un montón!- Sesshomaru le da un beso en la frente.

-como crees que lo tomen?- Rin mirándolo triste.

-no lo sé Rin…

-volvamos por favor no estamos listos para esto!- tomándole de la mano.

-si papa! Tengo miedo…

Sesshomaru solo los abrazos sabiendo por lo que pasaban, Rin tomo su mano, llamando su atención.

-lo haremos! Estamos listos ahora…- Sesshomaru la beso para luego bajar del auto.

Afuera del auto Sesshomaru abrió la puerta del acompañante, tomando la mano de Rin dándole seguridad, mientras ella sostenía a Inu. Al estar en la sala Rin se sentó en un sillón cerca junto con Inu.

-quédense aquí traeré a mi familia…- saliendo a la parte del jardín siendo recibido por su padres y hermano.

-Sesshomaru que bueno que estés en casa!- abrazándolo su madre- te extrañe mucho!

-qué bueno que estas bien!- su padre lo abrazo junto con su madre, al separarse Sesshomaru le presta atención a su hermano.

-hola hermanito- Inuyasha lo abrazo, sabiendo que lo extraño demasiado más sus peleas.

-Sesshomaru te presento a Kagome Higurashi- Sesshomaru extendió su mano en señal de saludo.

-es un placer.

-gracias!- Kagome contenta.

-bueno! –Llamando la atención de todos- tengo algo muy importantes que decirles… relacionado con los cuatro años en Londres…

-también cuenta tu renuncia en la empresa?

-si también cuenta la renuncia… necesito que entren a la sala- Sesshomaru entro primero viendo a Rin sentada en el sillón con Inu en sus brazos.

* * *

Al entrar a la sala se sorprendieron al ver a una mujer con un niño, Todos se sentaron al frente de ella viéndola extrañados.

-padre, madre, hermano… ella es Rin Taisho mi esposa…

-qué?!- Dijeron los tres viendo a Rin.

-y mi hijo Inumaru…- sentándose al lado de su familia.

-hijo- su padre sorprendido.

-se los quise decir antes pero…- bajo la cabeza.

-no es su culpa… si hay un culpable soy yo- Rin levantándose para irse- si me disculpan nos retiramos…

-que dices niña! Estamos felices tenemos un nieto!- Izayoi abrazándola- bienvenida a la familia!

-te felicito Sesshomaru! Tienes una esposa hermosa y un hijo precioso!- Sesshomaru se sentía más aliviado.

-gracias señor…-Rin no sabía el nombre de su suegro.

-lo siento! Me llamo Inu no taisho y ella es mi esposa Izayoi.

-mamá!- llamo la atención de su madre Inu- ellos son mis abuelos?

-si mi amor, son tus abuelos!- Rin dándole un beso en la frente.

-es precioso! Cuántos años tiene?- pregunto Izayoi.

-tengo tres años!- contesto Inu.

-tres años y sabes hablar muy bien!- Inu no taisho sorprendido por su nuevo nieto- Sesshomaru!- él colocándose al lado de Rin- muchas felicitaciones a los dos por su hijo.

-gracias- contesto Rin con una sonrisa, Sesshomaru solo asintió.

-entonces, tu eres la razón de que Sesshomaru no volviera en cuatro años?- enojado Inuyasha con Rin. Ella solo bajo la cabeza triste por el comentario de su cuñado.

-no digas estupideces!- Sesshomaru abrazando a Rin.

-déjalo! Dice la verdad… yo te mantuve lejos de tu familia demasiado tiempo…

-pero…- hablo Inuyasha- lograste lo que nade pudo… enamoraste al cretino ese, y tengo un sobrino!- Inuyasha la abrazaba, diciendo algo en su oído- que bueno que eres una buena persona- se aleja sonriéndole.

-bien iremos a comer de seguro tienen hambre de tanta emoción- Inu no taisho llevando a todos, a la cocina para comer algo delicioso.

Sesshomaru toma la mano orgulloso de Rin, por el valor que tenia al enfrentar a su familia, y ganar su confianza en tan solo un día.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14: Promesa. **

Izayoi y Kagome, caminado por la calle estaban por ir a visitar a Rin. En la esquina de la casa, ellas notan que Sesshomaru salía de su casa furioso, antes de poder llegar él se fue en su auto, a quien sabe dónde. Kagome toca la puerta de la casa, abriéndola Inu.

-Inu! Que sucede!- Izayoi levantando al niño que lloraba.

-dónde está tu mamá?- pregunto Kagome preocupada por lo que pasaba.

Inu no contesto seguía llorando en los brazos de Izayoi, Kagome entro a la casa encontrando a Rin llorando en el piso de la cocina.

-Rin! Que paso?!- levantándola del suelo.

Rin se abrazo a ella, viendo que Izayoi traía a Inu en brazos.

-Inu! Mi amor!- Rin se abrazo a su hijo- no debiste ver eso…-llenándolo de besos.

-mamá!- Inu se calmo- tengo sueño…

* * *

Rin lo llevo a su cuarto dejándolo dormido. Al bajar las escaleras viendo a las dos mujeres esperándola sentadas.

-seguro quieren que les cuente, que sucedió?

-se pelearon, no?- dijo Kagome.

-si…-Rin bajo la cabeza llorando.

-que paso con Sesshomaru?- pregunto Izayoi.

-se fue furioso, no creo que vuelva…

-pero, por qué?- preguntaron Izayoi y Kagome.

-le dije que es un idiota! Y se lo merece! Desde que llegamos a Tokio, cambio! No quiere estar con nosotros como familia, se tarda una eternidad en llegar a la casa!

-está bien cálmate!- Kagome intentando calmarla.

-es un idiota! Un mujeriego imbécil! Seguro fui una de sus conquistas, que salió mal porque quede embarazada! A cada rato que salgo a la calles, una de esas viene a decirme, que algún día él me dejara por ella!- lo último en burla.

-quedaste embarazada cuando eran novios?- pregunto Izayoi.

-si era fin de año y justo en ese momento quede embaraza y Sesshomaru decidió quedarse…

* * *

Se quedaron hablando cuando llego la noche, y las dos se fueron dejando a Rin sola. Inu se quedo con ella hasta que se quedo dormido en sus brazos, entrando a la habitación lo dejo en su cama viendo como dormía tranquilo. Al estar sola Rin entra a su habitación sentándose en el balcón.

-por qué?- soltó Rin en vos baja- me enamore de alguien, que robo mi corazón apenas lo vi… Sesshomaru te amo tanto, pero…

-pero?- Rin se sorprendió viendo a Sesshomaru detrás de ella.

-Sesshomaru!- Rin se sostuvo del borde del balcón por el susto- que haces aquí?

-es mi casa…- acercándose a ella, encerándola con sus manos en el borde del balcón- termina lo que decías…- acercándose, rosando sus labios.

-Sesshomaru…-Rin cerro sus ojos-pero no puedo alejarme de ti…

Sesshomaru comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, Rin se abrazo a su cuello, Sesshomaru besaba su cuello.

-ah! Sessh!- Rin lo aleja- espera! perdóname pero no puedo…

-no confías en mi?- Sesshomaru la sostiene de la cintura.

-no!- Rin se aleja de él- no puedo hacerlo si tu no cambias esa actitud arrogante!

-actitud arrogante?- divertido acercándose a su oído- que quieres hacer…

-Sesshomaru! Es enserio! Me preocupas que no vengas a casa, que no pases tiempo con tus hijos!

-hijos?- Sesshomaru se separa un poco para verla a la cara- estas embarazada?

-qué?! No! No hicimos el amor desde que llegamos aquí!- Sesshomaru la levanta, y la recostó en su cama- que haces?

-que más! Me lo estas pidiendo…- besando su cuello bajando a su camisa desprendiéndola.

-no… espera! No termine!- él se aleja- tienes que prometerme que intentaras, pasar más tiempo con nosotros…

-lo prometo…- Sesshomaru se separo un poco de ella, mirándola divertido.

-que?

-quieres tener otro bebé?- Rin se sonroja.

-s-si…

-cuantos?- divertido viéndola más nerviosa.

-dos más… -Sesshomaru, desprendió su camisa tirándola de lado, besando su pecho.

-como desees…- desabrochando su sostén deleitándose con ella.

Rin se deleitaba con sus besos, abrazándolo sacando su camisa dejando al descubierto su pecho, Sesshomaru se desuso de la ropa de Rin junto con la suya listo. Empezó con movimientos lentos, para luego llenarla con su esencia, rendirse ante ella.

* * *

**Dos semanas.**

Rin se levanto primero que Sesshomaru, después de un baño se dirigió a la cocina. Sesshomaru escuchó unos ruidos de la cocina, notando que Rin no estaba a su lado; pasando por el pasillo ve a Inu levantado, y lo lleva con él en brazos.

Rin al notar que despertaron coloco los platos en la maesa para que desayunaran.

-buenos días!- saludo Rin muy contenta.

-hola mamá!- Inu se bajo de los brazos de su padre saludando a su mamá.

-hola mi amor!- Rin lo levanta llenándolo de besos- Sesshomaru hoy tienes tu día libre no?

-si…- dándole un beso.

-bueno hoy cuidaras de Inu!

-dónde vas?- dudando de Rin.

-bueno iré con Kagome a… el centro comercial!

-está bien…

-gracias amor! Te amo!- dándole un beso, retirándose de la casa.

-(_trama algo…_)- mirando por donde fue su mujer.

continuara...


	15. Final

**Capitulo 15: Final.**

Rin al salir de la casa, se encuentra con Kagome esperándola junto con Inuyasha, en el auto.

-hola Rin- saludo Kagome e Inuyasha.

-hola gracias por hacerme este favor…

-que dio la prueba?- pregunto Kagome.

-positiva… no estoy segura, tengo que ir a un doctor para confirmarlo.

-porque no fuiste con Sesshomaru?- pregunto Inuyasha.

-no quiero darle falsas esperanzas, que otra vez estoy embarazada…

* * *

En el doctor que recomendó Izayoi, a Rin le realizaron los estudios dando positivo.

-Rin que alegría! Tendrás otro bebé!

-tú también Kagome!- Rin viendo su bultito de cuatro meses.

-bueno tenemos que volver- Inuyasha guiándola afuera del consultorio.

De camino a su casa, Rin no paraba de pensar en la primera vez que estuvo embarazada, y las complicaciones de ello con Sesshomaru, que no aguantaba sus cambios de humor, riéndose de esos momentos que hacia enojar a Sesshomaru con sus antojos.

**Recuerdo…**

Rin con ocho meses de embarazo, estaba durmiendo plácidamente, cuando un pequeño golpecito en su pansa llamo su atención.

-Sesshomaru…- intentando despertarlo- Sesshomaru!

-que quieres Rin?- sin abrir los ojos.

-quiero que me mires!- sentándose en la cama.

-bueno…- sentándose- que pasa hermosa?

-tengo hambre, quiero comer un helado, con chocolate y…

-es media noche, como quieres que compre algo a estas horas?

-Sesshomaru – haciendo puchero- por favor es solo una vez…

-no Rin, te preparare otra cosa…

-fruta... con crema, dulce, con pasas y…- Sesshomaru le tapo la boca antes que pidiera otra cosa.

-preparare hasta donde llegaste…

Rin se reía, de los caprichos que cumplía Sesshomaru por ella.

**Fin del recuerdo…**

Rn entro a su casa viendo por la ventana a Sesshomaru con su hijo en la piscina.

-hola Rin!- Sesshomaru llamando su atención- ven!

Rin se fue a cambiar lo más rápido que pudo, bajando las escaleras con su traje de dos pesas, de color naranja. Sesshomaru al verla se quedo embobado con Rin.

-te ves hermosa…- Rin lo ve en la orilla de la piscina.

-te ves muy bonita mamá!- Inu cerca de su padre con sus flotadores.

-gracias!- Rin se abraza a Sesshomaru que estaba sentado en la orilla- estas muy guapo…

Sesshomaru se reía, viendo que ella lo rodeaba con sus brazos, Sesshomaru se tiro en el agua junto con Rin, viendo que ella no lo soltó.

-Sesshomaru!- soltándose de él- porque me tiraste?

-si no lo hacías, no estaríamos en el agua! – Sesshomaru le tiro agua en la cara.

-tramposo!- haciendo puchero.

* * *

Todo el día se quedaron en la piscina, al llegar la tarde salieron sentándose en el césped.

-Sesshomaru, Inu…- Rin llamando la atención de los dos- que dirían si… hubiera alguien más en la familia…

-R-Rin estas embarazada?- pregunto Sesshomaru viéndola.

-sí, vamos a tener otro bebé!

-voy a tener un hermanito?- Inu sobre sus piernas.

-si!

Sesshomaru la abrazo fuerte junto con Inu, llenándola de besos.

-te amo preciosa…- dándole un apasionado beso.

-sessh! Estamos cerca de Inu!

Inu empezó a reírse muy fuerte, Rin y Sesshomaru lo miraron para luego empezar a hacerle cosquillas.

* * *

En la noche todo estaba tranquilo, Rin en el balcón vía el jardín iluminado con la luz de la luna, Sesshomaru la tomo de la cintura, abrazándola con cariño.

-está muy tranquilo…- Rin viéndolo.

-sí, todo está muy tranquilo…-besándola en el hombro subiendo a su cuello.

-estas contento con el bebé?

-como no… la primera vez que me dijiste que estabas embarazada, fue la mejor noticia de mi vida…

-y esta también…- Sesshomaru suspiro- que fue eso?

-es increíble que alguien como tú, te enamoraras de mí…

-fue amor a primera vista…

Sesshomaru la abrazaba acariciando su vientre, con ternura besándola.

-te amo Rin...

-yo también te amo sessh…- se quedaron abrazados ente besos, felices el uno al otro, sintiéndose perfectamente en los brazos del otro.

**FIN..**

**HOLA gracias por leer esta historia! un abrazo a todos! espero que sigan mis siguientes historias :3 besos!**


End file.
